


Love Remains the Same

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads等了将近十年只为了和Hugh重燃那段草率的感情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Walked Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Remains the Same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/829270) by [angstytimelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord). 



Mads现在他在多伦多房子的窗前，凝望着那深沉的夜色。这会是那个夜晚吗？还是说他会再次独自沉眠，等待着一个永远不回来到的夜？

他将近十年间一直想要Hugh真的没换关系，自他们第一次在片场见面，久远而遥远。他有好几次在想Hugh是否还记得他，尽管他们曾共享了一个过于短暂的吻。

如果那个吻没有被打断，他们间又会发生什么呢？

他在这些年里想了很多次；他梦见了那个吻，以及由它引出的未来。有多少个夜晚他带着Hugh的嘴唇在记忆中清晰的味道醒来，然后他为再次感觉到那具在他怀抱中苗条的躯体而心痛。

现在他们再次在一起工作，他们得到了第二次机会。只有一个问题仍需回答，他们会抓住机会，还是头也不回地远离它并且感到后悔。

他后悔让Hugh离开，这是他人生中最大的错误。Mads不想再犯同样的错误。至少不是这次。

他仍然能记得他在他们在亚瑟王的片场初次见面时的感觉。他的心在胸腔里收紧，他不会弄错他的躯体对那个美丽的年轻人的反应。

那不单单只是简单的欲望，他坚决地告诉自己。远远超过纯粹地渴望。

既然他不再是已婚的人，那么他就可以去追求他想要的人了。而且Hugh是他想要很久的人，即使他们在一同在一部电影中共同工作后没有再保持联系。他希望他们有保持联系，但那是无法改变的事情。

没有后悔的余地。他不能总是回望他们没有做的那些事，那些他否定自己的事。他该展望他们能共同创造的未来。

那建立在如果Hugh也和他一样想要那个他们共同的未来。那一刻，他无从知晓。他们没有讨论他们近十年前那次短暂的遭遇。就好像它从未发生，只存在于他的脑海之中。

但这确实发生过，他从未忘记过它。Hugh停留在他的脑海之中，他的心里，这些年，他珍视的唯一的闪亮的时刻。

他仍然记得他最初见到Hugh的那一刻，当他们视线相交，Hugh对他露出了微笑。在那一刻，他知道他之前所知道的爱和他现在的感觉比起来有多么苍白。

过去没有别人能像Hugh那样影响他。将来也不会有。

他们曾在拍摄结束前共享过一个短暂的吻，这个吻与他相伴了将近十年，它改变了他的人生。他从未忘记过Hugh给他带来的感觉，他的味道；这个吻深深地印刻在他的脑海里和心里。

多少次，他告诉自己他们注定不可能成为一对，当Hugh走进他的人生时，一切都已经太迟了。他记得太多次，Mads悲惨地想。他每天都这么告诉自己，每次他想到Hugh的时候都是。

他想到他对他的那段感情很快，而且在很长一段时间里，他确实是。他爱她的前妻，作为一位关系亲密的朋友，尽管他不再对她有浪漫的感觉。他深爱着他的孩子，他们将使他的心常常牵挂。

但他一旦遇到了Hugh，他知道他失去了某些东西，那扇通往他心的大门从未真正打开过。

他曾有一个机会使那大门打开，走进爱情，在他最不期待它的时候，在他真正意识到他在寻找爱情之前。

如果他曾意识到了这点，一切是否会变得不同？Mads不敢确定。

他告诉自己，想这些没有用了。过去的已经过去了，这些年来他已经决定不与Hugh联系。但他们的友情似乎还没有减少；他们在片场上有回到了简单的友情(camaraderie，也有同志之爱的意思)。

然而，在那友谊之下是一种他之前从未感受过的性张力；每天，他在片场上看到Hugh，他不能停止想象如果这是在那个晚上，这个年轻人出现在他的门前，过去将与未来交汇。

Mads只是不知道这会如何发生。不知怎么的，他能看见他们两人融化在那个吻里的幻影，不需要任何语言来解释他们的感觉。

但事实是，他不知道Hugh是否和他有相同的感觉。他曾经可能一度是，但那已经是很久以前。也许他的感觉已经改变了，亦或是他们从那里开始。也许他只是幻想它们存在。

他所想要的就是Hugh再次被他拥入怀中，让他知道，那个吻给他带来的感受，和自近十年前那个夜晚那些从未变淡过的感受。

那些感觉永远不会消失，死去。他现在知道了。

Mads不情愿地把窗帘放下，远离了窗口。他站在那里很久了，也没有看到Hugh的身影。这不会变成过去那个夜晚的重现，如果它曾经发生过的话。

如果Hugh没有来找他，那么他会想办法去和他交谈。他会尽他最大努力重新点燃他们过去刚刚开始发展的关系，无论这会付出什么代价。

如果Hugh没有和他相同的感觉，那么他会接受那个事实，无论那会让他多么心碎。但他知道，在他心里，他会在他剩下的日子里保留着那个充满激情的吻的记忆，即使它不再重现。

他不能让Hugh来找他，他只能期待这会发生。但如果他足够幸运去让爱重新走进并打开他的心门，他不会再放它离开。他会张开双臂欢迎Hugh，并在他们的余生中真爱他。

当门铃响起时，他的身体突然变得紧张起来，那声音似乎在寂静中回响。

当门铃再次响起，他的心猛然跳动。他看向前门，几乎不敢打开它。他不想面对失望，但同时，通向他未来的幸福的钥匙有可能就在那，就在那关闭的大门的对面。

Mads靠近了门，他的手颤抖着。他伸手打开了门，当他看到站在那里的人时，他勉强挤出了一个笑容。

“你好，Hugh。我很高兴你在这里。”


	2. If This is Love如果这是爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh不清楚他对Mads的感情能否被称为爱，但是他打算抓住他们的第二次机会来找到答案。

Hugh不是很确定他在做什么。

他决定今晚要去Mads的家，在那里他们会讨论关于很久之前他们之间发生的那些事情，然后决定它们是否能在他们现在的生活中占据一席之地。但是他没法让自己迈出那最初的几步。

尽管他们那个草率的吻已经是遥远的过去，但只要他闭上眼睛，他就能感受到Mads的嘴唇覆在他的上面的感觉，还有那双环抱着他的手。他永远都不会忘记他有多么窘迫；即便他活到一百岁，这种感觉也会一直跟着他。

当他初次感受到那些情感时他曾畏惧它们；一切发生的太突然，而一切又是那么地热情。

他还没准备好面对那些感情，完全没有准备好应对当Mads把他柔软的唇印在他的上面时那些掠过身体的电流。他感觉自己太过渺小脆弱，分不清方向，仿佛世界对于他而言转得太快了。

他那是感受到的是爱，还是仅仅是欲望？他仍然一头雾水；他那时曾认为那是爱，但他畏惧那粗暴的热情。

如果那个醉鬼没有打开门使他们两人内疚地推开对方，就好像他们在做什么错误的事情，接下来会发生什么？

他回答不了那个问题。他永远都不得而知。

这不是错的,Hugh坚定地告诉他自己？他和Mads只是遵循了他们在内心的想法，屈服于他们的感受。那没什么错——尽管那时Mads已经结婚了，而他对于想要一个已经结婚的男人而感到内疚。

现在，一切都不一样了。他和Mads都已经离婚了，都是自由的。没有什么能够阻挡他们在一起，如果他们真的都想要的话。Hugh对他想要和Mads在一起毫无疑问，但他不知道对方是什么感觉。

如果十年前那些强烈的感觉只是他个人的感受怎么办？如果他对于Mads而言只是一个短暂的消遣怎么办？

他见过对方在Hannibal的片场时露出的渴望的表情，这使他内心开始动摇；他想要相信Mads仍然对他有感觉，这样他们就能在一起实现那个梦想。但他们必须先谈谈，去了解对方的处境。

Hugh知道轻易表露真情有多么愚蠢；他知道他的感情被践踏是多么痛苦。而他不想冒险让这一切再次发生。

一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳，他这么想着，露出了一个扭曲的笑容。

他心碎后确实没有感觉自己好像很想要立刻进入下一段感情，但关于Mads总有些什么东西吸引着他让他飞蛾扑火般无法自拔。他这些年来一直想要他——而他现在仍然如此。

Mads是唯一一个曾经吻过他的男人。唯一一个触碰过他的男人。在那个草率的吻之后的近十年里，他从未如此渴望过其他任何人。

而现在，似乎命运给了他第二次机会去探寻他们共享的那段记忆是不是爱，或只是一段短暂的迷恋。

他没有预料到Mads仍对他而言具有毁灭般的吸引力，即使他看过对方自他们合作后那些年里所有的电影。他没有预料到当他们目光相交时他心里还会小鹿乱撞。

但他确实如此。他仍然能感受到那种放纵的欲望要把他整个人都燃烧殆尽。

如果这是爱，那么他就永远不会去了解别人，只有他一人。没有其他人让他产生过这种感觉，他的感情在这些年里只是越来越深刻。

他仍然想要Mads，这欲望甚至超过许久前的那晚。他只是得鼓足勇气去追逐他所想要的东西，让Mads知道他的感受。他得冒着让他再次心碎的风险；他得显露他的真心，让它暴露全部的弱点，裸露在外。

对于他而言没有什么比这更困难了。他已经学会了保护他自己的心，学会了把他的感情紧紧地锁在极深之处。他想让它们永远不见天日。

但如果他不这么做，他和Mads永远都不可能得到他极度渴望的第二次机会。如果他没有拿出勇气把他的心捧在手里献给他那唯一心之归属，那么它就会被永远困在枷锁之中。

和些一样困难的是，他得向Mads迈出那最初的几步。而且如果他心碎了，那么至少他尝试过了。

如果他不去追求他若想要的，他就永远不会知道他能否拥有它。

Hugh深吸了一口气，然后站了起来，把他的头发拂过去。他现在就得去Mads家，趁着他还有勇气这么做的时候。如果他现在不去，那么他的勇气也许就会离他而去了，他又会回到原点。

去那里的用不了多久，Mads就住在Hugh拍摄期间住的旅馆的几个街区之外。他对在那里买套房子的事情已经想了很久了，到现在，他不是很确定他到底想在哪里安顿下来。

只是想到住在多伦多这里的永久居所，和Mads住在同一个城市里，就能使他心跳不已。他们现在比以往更加贴近，之前是作为工作上的同事。但他们是否会以另一种方式变得更加亲密还不了而知。

他想要Mads作为他的爱人。自他们的第一个吻之后他就想要了，但那时，他从没有告诉Mads他所想要的。他太害怕了。

现在，他成长了，而且对于他想要的东西更加确定了。他没有理由退缩，没有理由不告诉Mads他的感觉。他很久以前就该那么做了；如果他做了，他们的生活有可能和现在截然不同。

他害怕的只是让自己心碎。

Hugh闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，调整了一下他的肩膀。如果那真的发生了，那么他就得学着接受它然后继续生活下去。那也是他唯一能做的了。

窗帘是拉上的；不知怎么的，他希望看见Mads在窗口，或者至少看见他在房子里里走来走去。但那里什么都没有，没有因为移动而投射下的阴影。Mads甚至可能都不在家。

Hugh几乎想要回头直接回旅馆了，但是他不敢。他有种感觉，如果他那么做了，他就是拒绝了他和Mads在一起，告诉对方他真正的感觉的最后的机会。他不可能再有这种勇气了。

也许他已经等了太久了。也许，即使是现在，也已经太晚了。

不，他坚定地告诉自己。他不会相信的。Mads就在那里，在那栋房子里，很有可能在等待他，与他有着相同的感受。他只有走上那些门前阶，按下门铃，进去之后才会知道。

如果对于他们两人而言那是爱，那么他不得不知道。他不能一直犹豫，一直退群。不入虎穴，焉得虎子。

他毅然走上门前阶，抬起他的手按响了门铃。他只是犹豫了一下，然后就按了下去，听到那铃声在屋里回响。如果Mads在那里。他随时都会走到门口然后开门。

一会之后，他又按了门铃，屏住了呼吸。

一切都开始崩裂。Mads开门在门口看到他的那些片刻，那最初的几秒，在他们之间终止了。那会决定他们的命运；他能从Mads的眼睛和他的深情看出自己来这里是不是个正确的决定。

门摇摆着打开了，而Mads就站在那里，在他面前，最初他看起来有些震惊，然后他就对他露出了阳光般温暖的笑容。

“你好，Hugh。我很高兴你来了。”

他往前走了一步，欲言又止。他不知道该说什么。他只知道他想要在这里，想要感受Mads的手臂环绕着他，想要感受那覆在他唇上的嘴唇，想要知道他做了正确的事情。

他伸出手，颤抖着，在脑海里搜寻着能够表达他的感受的词语。但是他什么也没有找到。他的感情太过强烈，难以言喻。

然后他在Mads的怀抱里，贴紧对方的胸口。那双嘴唇压在他的上面，就如他记忆中那般柔软温暖。

然后世界开始慢慢模糊，他沉醉于那个等待了太久的吻中。


End file.
